Prophets and Universes
by ContractKillerPie
Summary: Team Free Will figures out a whole new thing about God's prophets and universes. How? With the help of a 'magic cave' and two universe-shifted teenage girls. And if it's not wierd enough, one of the girls is SPN-fan. And Destiel shipper. Spoilers from the entire series. Rated T 'cause K is lame.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N.: Warnings: This story takes place in the 6****th**** season, but contains spoilers till the 10****th****! Little swearing, Dean's existence… I think that's it. Oh, and I suck at grammar. You've been warned.  
>The title and the summary will make more sense in later chapters. No pairings, maybe, if you want it too, Destiel. Okay, now I shut up, enjoy the story!<strong>

** ContractKillerPie**

Anna was leaning against the bus's window, thinking some fandom thoughts and listening to her at-the-moment-favourite music from her crappy MP3, when she suddenly felt she's standing on nothing and begun to fall."What the…"

Kim cursed as a truly annoying old 'lady' elbowed her in the stomach and she begun to fall. And from how good her luck used to be she knew this will hurt. Badly. But then she hit nothing. "What the…"

_Earlier that day, in an other universe_  
>It was a usual morning for Sam and Dean. Sam was doing his all-time research and Dean was clearly enjoying the pie he mysteriously managed to buy in this never-made-it-to-the-map little town. But as always, Sam had to ruin the peace."Check this out" said he, pointing on his laptop. "A new cave has been discovered near Ohio, Acron" Dean looked up from his pie, clearly annoyed. "And since when a cave is our thing? I knew you're a nerd but I don't think we should play geologists now." Sam just rolled his eyes at Dean's statement and started explaining. "Look at these photos. They're quite dizzy, but as far as I can tell these look like enochian symbols. It could be some kind of angel thing, maybe it have connection to the heavenly weapons. Maybe we can find something to help Cas to defeat Raphael." Dean noticed that Sam began to become too optimistic, so he cut in before his brother started to make more plans with a weapon that maybe didn't existed at all. "Okay, Sammy, it's not far, we can check it out, but remember, maybe it's just a drunk's work, who accidently found a chisel." After that Sam just throw in bitchface #82 and began to pack his stuff.<p>

It really was a short drive. They were at Acron by 2 p.m. It was harder to figure out which fake IDs fitted the cave-investigating. (Dean of course couldn't resist the occasion to make the 'cavestigating' word and Sam just made a face-palm.) When they arrived to the cave all suited and IDed up, an archeologist showed them the entrance and left to do his work or as Dean said his 'nerdy stuff'. As they figured it out, the cave started with a long, straight corridor. "It's too straight to be natural." said Sam with growing enthusiasm in his voice. "Calm down bro, you're starting to sound like Becky" laughed Dean, but he started to believe as well that they will found something supernatural here. He watched as Sam shivered at the memory of his biggest fan, then he noticed some signals on the wall. "Sam, if you can take a close look can you tell from a few symbols if it's enochian?" "I think so. Why…?" Sam followed his brother's gaze and noticed the symbols. He immediately grabbed the flashlight Dean was carrying and leaned closer to the wall. After a few minutes he stood up with a convinced look. "These are definietly Enochian. You should call Cas." Dean wanted to ask the big question 'Why me?', but then admitted it's better not to argue and sighed. He hated to pray to Cas recently. He either didn't came or acted strange. Not his usual strange which was kinda adorable (no, definietly not adorable, Dean decided), but like he hated being with them, which was, of course, understandable, but weird and awkward considering his past acts.

Dean closed his eyes and brought his hands together to give the prayer a little formalization. "Castiel, the angel of trenchcoats, I pray to you to get yourself down here, 'cause we found you some Enochian stuff to play with. You heard that?" Sam closed his eyes and started massaging his forehead. He should have known that Dean will pray like this, but… His thoughts were interrupted by a loud "Hello". Both brothers looked up to saw Castiel is already standing next to them. "Um, hey Cas. So there are those Enochian symbol things and probably there will be more, so… can you translate them?" asked Dean, pointing on the wall. Cas stared on signals for a few seconds, then announced their meaning. "Really? That's it? An Enochian 'go forward' sign? We haven't even got another direction to go!" Dean almost slammed his head to the wall. This place must have been built by complete idiots. "I suggest we should go forward." Dean rolled his eyes at Cas' emotionless sentence, got back his flashlight from Sam and waved his arm to the direction of the inner parts of the cave. "Then go."

The corridor seemed to be endless. When Dean started to think that it's a tunnel to China a wall appeared in front of them. "How the hell could we go forward?! There's a freakin' wall here! Who the fuck built this place, and why…" His words stuck in his throat as Cas walked toward the wall and passed through it like it wasn't there. "Okay. We should try it. Sam you go first." Dean started to push Sam toward the wall, but he miscalculated the strength he needed and they both fell through it. They got up as fast as they could and started to look around with amazement. The room which they fell into was a perfect circle and it was covered with Enochian symbols. The walls, the floor, even the ceiling… everything was full of them. Cas was standing next to them then he grabbed their arms and pulled them to the circle in the middle of the room.

When their feet crossed the line, all of the symbols and the whole ceiling started to glow with a golden light. "What the…" But Dean couldn't finish his sentence, because two teenager looking girls fell from the ceiling and hit the floor in front of them.

"…Hell?!"

**A.N.: I've never understood why writers always ask for reviews. Now I absolutely got it. Please tell me what do you think! I want reviews! REVIEWS!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N.: Second chapter, bitches! Sorry. It just came out. I wrote this a little slower than I excepted and even now I should be learning history, instead of writing this. Anyway, here it is. Oh and thank you for favs and follows, it means a lot for me. Special thanks to TheUnwantedHunter, for his/her(?) kind comment. It made my day. Enjoy the second chapter!**

**ContractKillerPie**

Anna started to rub her face. She didn't know what the fuck just happened and it really bugged her. She let out a sigh: she always wanted to experience something that stands out from her boring school-life, and now this. Suddenly, she noticed that someone's on the floor next to her. "Kim?" So her best friend was here, too. Interesting. At least she's in one piece. But what the hell is wrong with her? Anna started to wave her hand in front of Kim's face. "Kim! Hel-lo! Are you here? Don't get all shocked on me! What the fuck is your…" Kim, with the same shocked expression on her face, slowly lifted her shaky finger. "T-this can't be…" Anna furrowed her brow and looked into the right direction to notice that they have company: a very confused Team Free Will. Her face brighten up and she gasped for air. "Oh, My Chuck, oh, my Chuck, oh My Chuck!" she stood up with shacking limbs and wide eyes. "This is…" But they never get to know what was this, because in her enthusiasm Anna didn't notice that her ankle got disorientated. Just to make it all better, she hit her head enough hard to pass out.

Dean was the first one to get out of the shock. (Well, Castiel maybe never was in shock, but he was staring with his head tilted in 45°, which clearly meant that he is confused, which made no difference.) He just couldn't make up to what he just saw. Not the teleporting thing, he was dealing with crap like that every day. What he couldn't understand was why these girls were so shocked they saw them. Even the one who seemed collected at first got hysterical and screamed 'Oh, my Chuck!'. Another thing Dean couldn't understand. But Dean was trained well enough to put away his questions and concentrate on the problem in front of him. Which now was two passed-out teenage girls in a cave. Weird stuff. So he snapped his fingers in front of Sammy's eyes. "Wake up, sleeping beauty. We've got two unconscious teenagers to deal with."

Sam got himself together enough to think. So there were the girls. The one with the crazy hairstyle, who was called 'Kim', looked like she had a colossal mental trauma and the bigger one with brownish-blondish hair maybe had a serious head injury, so they were quite immovable. Also, they couldn't take them out to the Impala, because people will ask the usual questions. (F.e.: 2Oh, my God! You two went into that empty cave alone, how the hell you got two unconscious teenage girls and a tax accountant with a stick in his ass?", etc.) This left only one option. "Cas, could you zap us to the local hospital?"

Kim woke up staring in a too bright fluorescent lamp. She blinked the dream out of her eyes and then saw something she didn't wanted. "Oh, God…" She said, fighting back the panic, because one freaking-out on a day is more than enough. She closed her eyes and tried to block out the world. Okay, so three fictional characters are staring at her in a hospital room. This can't be good. She's not ready to lose her mind, she can't talk to them! She's not even a SPN fan! She has only seen the first 4,5 seasons and got bored of it: she said it was too predictable for her. Now she wanted to laugh hysterically on this statement, so she started to breathe slowly to calm her down. And then she got a bright idea: she can just lay back and don't give a shit about the situation. Anna was with her, too. Kim's best friend was the resident SPN fan of their school … or their town? Or the world? Anyway, one of her favorite hobbies was to imagine chats with her loved fictional characters, which would take her close to being a writer (what a part of Anna wanted to be), if she would have enough patience to write them down. But now this was enough. So now it's not Kim's turn to get them out of trouble (Which they often got in. Well, not this big, but there where neat troubles they managed to bring on their head.), Anna can handle this, which was one of the best things so far that came out of Kim shoving her the series. So Kim laid on her back and started to examine the ceiling.

Dean was really irritated by the whole situation. After Cas zapped them to the hospital, (God, he hated that feeling, not to mention he had to leave his baby behind) they made up a fake story on how they found the girls and told the nurses that they wanted to make sure that they're alright, so that they could stay. That was 2 hours ago. He wanted to wake up the girls to get some information at least, but Sam had to argue, saying something about the 'nature of the mental shock' and 'head injuries' effect on the brain in young age'. So they played 'Guess the villain!'. Well, Dean, in his head Dean called it Guess the villain. It was a simple game they had to play too often. This time it seemed that Dean's the only one playing it, Sam and Cas was sure that the symbols held the answer. It really annoyed Dean, 'cause, come on, they were set up before in way more tricky ways, and now they're believing this crap?! He would've been screaming Gabriel if he didn't died before his eyes. So the waiting was nerve-racking. That was when one of the girls started to move. Both three of them stared at her she opened her eyes. Which they shouldn't did, because she whispered "Oh, my God…" get upset, then ignored them. Some part of Dean wanted to yell at her, but he didn't needed a speech from Sam to know it wouldn't do any good. So they waited again.

After another 10 minutes Dean seemed to lose his patience, so Sam got ready to stop him from doing something stupid and noticed that the other girl was awakening. "Dean, look!" Sam whispered to his brother. Dean let out a sigh. "Finally" Meanwhile Anna shifted again, it looked like she was feeling uncomfortable in the too soft hospital-bed. Anna was sure it was too early for her to get up, but she knew she couldn't sleep back normally so she started to get ready for the big task of sitting up. Cas, who was looking out on the window so far, now walked to awakening girl's bed and leaned over her. "Cas!" hissed Sam warningly, but Cas ignored him. Sam was sure this girl will be scared too if she sees Cas when she wakes up, so wanted to go there and pull Cas out of girl's sight, but that was the exact moment Anna choose to sit up slowly and let out a huge yawn. Sam thought of hundreds of possibilities of what will happen when she opens her eyes, but he never excepted what happened one moment later: she noticed Cas, her eyes went as wide as cup dishes, (okay 'till this) and she squeaked happily and pulled Cas into the most tight hug the brothers ever seen.(Dafuq, even for Sam) It seemed Cas didn't see anything like this, either, 'cause he lost his balance and fell an her. Now even Kim must look up. "Anna, you just woke up and you're hugging angels" said Kim and burst into laughing. Anna look up, still hugging Cas. "My best waking."

"What the hell's going on?" jelled Sam and Dean simultaneously. Anna looked up strangely calm. "I'll tell you what I can and what you want. I just need to know Sam how many years ago left Stanford." She started to laugh enthusiastically "I always wanted to say that!" Then she looked down on herself "Oh, and I may need my clothes" That was when Dean pulled out his gun and his I'm-tired-of-your-shit look and pointed both on Anna. "I've had enough of your plays! You will talk! Firstly, let Cas go!" Anna raised her eyebrow, still hugging Cas, who bear it silently. "You jealous?" While Dean fall silent in shock, Sam grabbed the opportunity to cut in. "Dean, put away that gun, she said she will tell us everything. Calm down. And… Anna? That's your name? Can you release Cas?" Anna made a disappointed sound but let him go. Kim couldn't help, but laugh again. Sam looked on her. "And you're Kim? Am I right?" Kim nodded, still laughing on the situation's absurdity. "Wait, you didn't talk with them while I was asleep?" Anna asked suspiciously. Kim shrugged. "I waited for the expert."

Dean waved his hand. "Hey, we're still here!" "Yeah, you're here. Thank Chuck! Best thing ever!" Anna responded. "And yeah, I know you didn't mean it that way." "Could you just tell us what you know?" "I was telling this the whole time. Just tell me which year is this. Then I can explain everything. But really! Everything! Well, except how we got here. That's myyysteeeryyy. My life's best mystery, but myyysteeryyy." "You know what, okay. It's the beginning 2011." Dean gave in. "That means season 6, but… Did it happened?..." Anna whispered to herself, but it seemed she got Sam's attention. "Did what happened?" Anna finally spoke up. "When Balthazar sent you to a parallel universe, did it happened?" Both Winchesters shivered at the memory and nodded. "It makes it easier to me to explain it to you…" "Spit it out already!" "Okay, okay. I'm almost sure we're from an other universe" Silence. "You know, one where's your life is a TV show? Except, Misha lives, 3 million people watch the series and Jared, Jensen & Co. are besties." More silence. "Hey!" "Sorry, I-I'm just trying to comprehend it…" Sam said, clearly thinking of something. "Wait. Why did you asked for the date? It makes no sense." Anna shifted in her sit. "Uh, another sensitive topic. So I've got the feeling, that we're when the series is. Aand look! Who was right again? Anyway. So. In 'our universe' it's 2015. I know what will happen to you in the next 4 years. The question is: Do you want to know it?"

**A.N.: Soooorry for the cliffhanger! And most importantly tell me what do you think. Reviews are my new drug. Oh and tell me if you want Destiel in the story or not. I can't decide, this story is not really about slash, but… I ship Destiel too hard and the signs are always there… So vote in the comments, tell me your opinion. Anyway, hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
